I'm Sorry
by Shin Se Kyung
Summary: Tinggalkan Luhan/Dengarkan aku Lu/Alasan apa lagi Oh Sehun! Kau itu sudah membuat hatiku sakit, kurang apa lagi? Kehadiranmu hanya membuat luka dihatiku semakin melebar!/ YAOI! HUNHAN! Kagak pintar buat summary gue- - Habis baca tinggalin jejak dong


Author: Yuuki-chan/Shin Se Kyung

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin

Pair(s): HunHan, KaiLu

Genre: sad, hurt, yaoi, lil' bit romance

Length: drabble

Rate: T

Disclaimer: all cast belong to their God, their agency, parents and ME, excatly kekeke~ based from BEAST's song, I'm Sorry. And then, I so sorry if this fict too short or too long and diffcult. I subscribe you when read this fict must hear ballad(s) songs. If you want 'more' feel.

Please no copy and paste

.

.

No Plagiarism

.

.

No silent reader please

.

.

After read, RCL please

.

.

So, happy reading~^^

_Seharusnya aku tidak menyimpan kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu" tetapi mengatakan yang lebih dari itu padamu_  
_Bahkan jika malas, bahkan jika aku lelah, aku harusnya berlari kepadamu karena aku merindukanmu_  
_Seharusnya aku mengantarmu pulang setiap hari_  
_Daripada bertemu teman-teman pada akhir pekan, aku seharusnya sudah denganmu_  
_Mengapa aku menyesali sekarang?_  
_Mengapa aku tidak tahu saat itu?_  
_Maafkan aku (maaf), aku minta maaf, sayang (maafkan aku sayang)_  
_Mengapa aku menyesali sekarang?_  
_Kau begitu berharga bagiku_  
_Aku berharap bahwa aku akan tetap menjadi memori yang baik untukmu_  
_Karena aku masih muda saat itu, karena aku tidak tahu yang lebih baik_  
_Maukah kau setidaknya mendengarkan alasanku? Dan maukah kamu memegang tanganku lagi?_  
_Bahkan itu jika tidak sekarang, bahkan jika dibutuhkan sedikit waktu_  
_Aku akan menjaga tempatmu kosong, aku akan terus tinggal disini_  
*BEAST-I'm Sorry*

Bodoh. Dan. Terlambat. Sungguh kuakui aku sangat terlambat menyadarinya.

Airmataku terus-terusan mengalir di kedua pipiku.

"Lu..han..Xi..Lu..Han.." nama itu terus terucap di bibirku.

Tetap saja percuma, percuma aku memanggil namamu..

Kau juga sudah memiliki keluarga kan? Keluarga yang bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Berbanding terbalik denganku..

Bahkan aku sangat terlihat... Rapuh.

"Xi..Lu..Han.." aku terus-terusan menyebut namamu yang terdengar sangat indah.

Tapi kuakui,

Kenapa aku terlalu bodoh...?  
Terlalu bodoh menyimpan kata cinta, yang harusnya kuucapkan padamu.

Aku lelah, lelah karena terlambat. Kini kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

[FLASHBACK]

"Sehunnieeeeee" rengekmu sambil terus beraegyo. "Temani aku pulang neeeee, ini kan juga akhir pekan.. Sekalian kencan neeee? Sudah lama kita tidak kencan Hunnie..."

Aku terdiam.

Aku memiliki janji dengan Kai di akhir pekan ini, karena katanya ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sehunnieee..." rengekmu.

Aku bingung, aku harus memilih apa? Kau atau janjiku dengan Kai?

"mianhae Lu, aku ada janji dengan Kai, ada yang harus dibicarakan.." kataku sambil mengecup lembut keningmu lalu tersenyum,

"kalaupun ada waktu nanti aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ne?"

Aku terus berlari meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku Lu, maafkan aku..

-Mui Mui Cafe

"Kai, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Katakanlah sekarang, jangan mengulur waktu. Membuatku kesal saja" aku terus menyuruh Kai bicara tapi dia diam terus. Kali ini dia menatapku tajam, entahlah firasatku tak enak sekarang.

"Tinggalkan Luhan" mataku membulat mendengar penuturan Kai sekarang.

"K-kenapa?! Kenapa kau seenaknya menyuruhku meninggalkan Luhan, Kai!?"

"Pokoknya tinggalkan Luhan. Dia tunanganku" ucapnya tegas dan meninggalkanku yang mematung.

-esoknya

"maaf Lu, kita putus.. Menikahlah dengan Kai dan berbahagialah. Aku tahu kau juga tersiksa bersamaku" lirihku sambil memelukmu.

Kita menangis bersama. Di bawah hujan yang turut menangisi kita...

[FLASHBACK END]

Airmataku terus mengalir deras, berlari tanpa arah, menyusuri kota Seoul yang luas, tak peduli tatapan heran dari seluruh orang yang melihatku.

Aku sungguh bodoh bukan?

Kenapa aku baru menyesalinya? Kenapa aku bertindak gegabah? Kenapa aku menuruti saja ucapan Kai saat itu?

Apa sebenarnya alasanku saat itu?

Xi Luhan, kenapa kau juga tak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau sudah bertunangan?

Bahkan sebelum kita berpacaran, kalian sudah bertunangan.

Aku tak mengerti! Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu..

Maafkan aku Lu, maafkan aku.

Aku sudah tak dapat meraihmu lagi, maafkan aku.

Bodohnya aku Lu, aku baru menyesali sekarang.

Bagiku kau terlalu berharga Lu,

Aku bahkan selalu berharap aku masih ada di hatimu.

Kau tak tahu Lu, saat itu aku masih terlalu muda, sangat labil,

Tak bisa memilih yang mana yang baik dan yang buruk,

Tak peduli berefek tragis dalam hidupku.

Kini aku hanya bisa berlari tanpa arah.

Namun langkahku terhenti. Kenapa aku sekarang harus berhenti di depan rumahmu?

Kenapa? Apa alasannya aku harus berada di depan rumahmu?

Aku hanya melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke perkarangan rumahmu, berhenti di depan pintu rumahmu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Aku mengusap airmataku pelan. Dan kembali mengetuk pintu ulin itu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

CKLEK

"Oh Sehun. Untuk apa kau kesini?" ya Tuhan, inikah karma-Mu? Karma yang Engkau berikan karena diriku melepaskan malaikat-Mu ini ya Tuhan? Kenapa nada bicaranya dingin sekali...

Kau membenciku Xi Luhan?

"Dengarkan aku Lu" lirihku pelan.

Perlahan-lahan airmataku menggenang kembali di kedua pipiku yang semakin kurus.

"Aku tak mau mendengar apa-apa Oh Sehun. Sudah cukup kau menyakitiku. Kenapa kau mau saja merelakanku?! Mengalah demi kebahagiaan orang lain?" ujarmu tegas sambil hendak masuk kembali, namun kutahan.

"Dengar Lu, aku punya alasan karena merelakanmu untuk Kai, aku ada alasan!"

"Alasan apa lagi Oh Sehun! Kau itu sudah membuat hatiku sakit, kurang apa lagi!? Kehadiranmu hanya membuat luka dihatiku semakin melebar!"

"DENGARKAN AKU KIM LUHAN!" bentakku sambil menyebut marga barumu, marga yang tak ingin aku dengar. Marga, Kim.

Kau terdiam, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku merelakanmu Lu, karena aku tak mau kau tersiksa bersamaku. Aku merelakanmu karena aku tak ingin menjadi seorang sosok yang egois. Aku tahu aku juga bodoh. Aku juga sangat terlambat. Bahkan kau tak pernah mendengar kata-kata cinta dari bibirku. Tak pernah merasakan indahnya sepasang kekasih yang tengah beradu cinta, KIM LUHAN! Walau aku tak seperti itu, sampai sekarang aku masih berharap kau bersamaku! Selesai sudah Lu, sudah selesai semua, aku pergi. Terserah saja kau mau membenciku atau tidak. Aku.. Mencintaimu Kim Luhan"

Aku pergi meninggalkanmu, tak peduli tentang isak tangismu yang memilukan hati. Sudah cukup.

Sudah cukup aku membuatmu menderita.

Kusunggingkan senyumanku lalu pergi.

Kurasakan handphone-ku bergetar,

Panggilan dari...

Kau?

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Oh Sehun!" aku mendengar nada suaramu terdengar sangat khawatir.

Aku tersenyum, masih pedulikah kau padaku..? Tak usah seperti itu Kim Luhan.

Kau tak membutuhkanku lagi, kan? Sudah ada Kai di sisimu.

Ku sentuh tombol merah di ponselku dan mematikan ponselku.

Terus saja melangkahkan kakiku, sampai kurasakan kepalaku membentur sesuatu dan dunia menjadi gelap gulita.

-END-

A/N: sebenarnya ini FF udah lama kependem/? di file hape Chan cuma baru post-,-  
Ini gak cocok disebut HunHan ya? Aneh FFnya, netral -_,-


End file.
